Diverging an Alligent Insurgency
by MCEProd22
Summary: When his world as he knows it is no longer the staus quo Sheldon Cooper takes a journey and discovers more than he ever wondered. Will he find his way...home or back Takes place between Seasons 7 and 8
1. Departure

_**A/N: I thought id try a project for this summer just to keep my mind going full steam. 1 chapter a day between every 9-17 days. This tells what happens between seasons. So here goes Enjoy.**_

* * *

Within 25 minutes of them leaving, the train showed up, although he wished it was like that great viral Ajira Airlines thing from Lost where he didn't know where it was going to end up. There was something to be said considering he was now about to essentially leave everything behind.

_"I guess its time."_

As soon as those words came out he grabbed what he could and boarded. The trip would take him a while but for him it would be just what was needed. The walk to find a comfy seat took the dark haired guy nearly took him a bit but once one was found off the train went. Within 5 minutes he got a last glimpse at what he knew and it was gone. Now there was only the way forward.

_"Hmm… Now What?"_

Next to him a raven haired tween had her iPhone out listening to a song that sounded very familiar but it was like a movie.

_"That's not the song from that movie I got dragged to, was it?"_

Within a minute he could tell what song it was and that just made his mood sour.

_"Yep, its from that snoozefest Divergent."_

The melody was ingrained in his head but he paid it no mind before. Now though he remembered the song and even started to hum along.

_**"Eyes made their peace in difficulties. "**_

_**"With wounded lips and salted cheeks."**_

The roads and fields were blazing by with breakneck speed. The girl even began to mumble a bit.

_**"…set to leave to the departure lounge of disbelief."**_

With one swipe of his phone to the mp3 section he quickly bought the song and slipped on earbuds. Soon he was mumbling along.

_**"and I don't know where I'm going but I know its gonna be a long time. "**_

_**"and I'll be leaving in the morning come the white wine bitter sunlight."**_

The tween then turned and noticed him, she turned off her phone and gave him the stare he never expected. He followed suit and stared at her as well.

_"Can I help you?"_

The guy looked up and down at his pants and then turned back to the tween and just sighed.

_"No, I wish you could, because I certainly could use it."_

All urge the girl had to get up and walk away to the next available empty train car vanished at his honest sincerity.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Lets just say I'm at a major crossroad in my life."_

She got up and motioned for him to scoot over and she joined him in the seat, he was hesitant but shrugged it off and let her join him.

_"So, that takes you on a train?"_

_"Well I like trains, I know this one is a second tier passenger non Amtrak train with service to the major west coast Rockie states and this can take me anywhere I want, so I jumped on."_

_"Do you have family where you're going?"_

_"No, all my families have changed so much I couldn't adapt so I'm off to start a new one, or at least learn to adapt and eventually return."_

The girl smiled and he returned hers.

_"Can I ask your name?"_

_"Uhh…"_ The guy was hesitant while the girl curled her hair.

_"You know the movie Divergent right?"_

_"Yes, before I left I got drugged to see that by my roommates fiancé."_

_"Well the main character Tris got to pick a new name just as she started her new life so if you're wanting something new now would be the time to switch."_

The guy took a minute before settling on it.

_"Lee, my names Lee."_

The girl smiled at him and pick pocketed his phone to get something off of it. She then gave it back and no less than 35 seconds later he got a text. The once over on the screen made him chuckle a bit.

_"Your name is Eli Nozomi?"_

Eli stared at the upbeat Lee just looking off centered. "_Yes, my mom was from Vladivostok near the Korean border and she met my dad who's a technician at that nuclear plant that got wrecked in that tsunami 3 years ago."_

Lee stared at the build of Eli just to make sure. _"You're half Russian, half Japanese, and you're from California, why do I find that hard to believe?"_

Eli laughed at his demeanor and then the conversation between them began to flow. Anything and everything that seemed interesting was brought to light. From her overuse of Russian and Japanese customs to his fondness of his personal favorite number 73, somehow what seemed like years of friendship between them managed to develop within a 3 hour span.

_"Lee, what else makes you curious?"_

Before he could answer the follow up, the train pulled into a stop he didn't hear where the conductor said they were but he noticed Eli getting off the train and followed her while grabbing his lone bag from the top row.

_"Hey Eli, where are you going?"_

_"I got a place here, is this where you're getting off too?"_

Lee stared at her with his mind running circles. "_I'm about to do this aren't I?"_

_"Sir, Is this your stop, cause I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat if this isn't."_ The conductor behind him yelled. The phone then came on with a ringtone the very same song he and Eli were just listening too.

_**"Want to hear your beating heart tonight."**_

_"Darn these fingers, did I say make that my ringtone."_

_"Sir, you have 10 seconds either get off or get back."_

The circles and gears in his mind made those 10 seconds seem like 5 minutes of eternity.

Meanwhile back in the city of Roses known as Pasadena, the apartment of a local neurobiologist sat empty and dark, the lonely atmosphere was ever present. Huddled under a blanket was a young woman with a phone clasped to her head and only horned rimmed glasses sticking out through the sheets. One world was all she could get out.

_**"Sheldon….."**_

* * *

_**A/N: Yep i'm telling Sheldon's Journey, stay tuned.**_


	2. May 16th: 10 minutes after Sheldon left

_**A/N: Two for the Price of one 3 days early. But now heres where it will get weird. The chapter headings will be the time that has past since Sheldon left. Normal schedule will resume after the 3rd gets posted. Anyway here's number two.**_

* * *

_**May 16th: 10 minutes after Sheldon left.**_

_"Leonard I know we did the right thing, come on you always said Sheldon was a burden to you, now we can start this new chapter out right."_ Penny said as they exited the station.

Leonard and Penny had just inadvertently sent Sheldon off on his own. Now free of him they went back to his car and planned out the next move.

_"So, now what?"_ Leonard asked his fiancé.

_"I really don't know do I just leave my apartment or what?"_

_"Um, the only thing I think we have to now is inform the gang."_

The prospect of informing their friends that the core of the entire group had now reared its ugly head. Although he was to most of them a glorified nuisance, Sheldon was part of their lives in one form or another. They had a taste of what it was like without him when he visited his family during Christmas for the birth of his nephew. Now faced with that reality the magnitude set in very quickly.

_"Are you sure he just wasn't going back to Texas just to see his mom, sis, and nephew?"_ Penny inquired just as Leonard began to pull out of the parking spot.

_"No, his mother and Missy are in South Korea working the craft services on the **Avengers Age of Ultron** Set. Have no clue how they managed to swing that, but their all the way due west of here and that would be a problem for him."_

_"How so?"_

_"He can't legally go to South Korea."_

_"Why?"_

_"That's for another time and place."_

That would be all they'd mention of that as they drove off into the night. Within a half day the gang including Stuart fresh from giving Howards mother an Ambien smoothie gathered at the apartment. No one knew why they were all called back their son short notice but a frantic Amy had a good guess. 

_"Has anyone seen Sheldon in the last 3 days?"_

Raj and Stuart both shook heads while Howard and Bernadette looked just confused.

_"Sheldon's been missing?"_

_"You're kidding me right?"_ Amy looked on confused and frustrated. _"Sheldon and I were supposed to have a date night last night, and I figured originally he wanted to clear his head after I suggested we move in together, but now I'm thinking something's happened."_

The faces of the others were soon silenced when Leonard and Penny walked over from the kitchen counter. They sat down in their usual spots though Penny took Sheldon's vacant cushion.

_"Penny, you know you can't sit there."_

_"Amy I'm sitting here for now at least cause you're going to need someone to hug in a minute."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Leonard looked at his fiancé then the others gathering the strength needed for the most difficult announcement he's ever had to make. With that cleared he raised his hand to silence the room.

_"Guys, I have some really huge news."_

_"Okay who had 3 days?"_ Raj yelled out.

_"We had a month and a half."_ Howard yelled back.

Leonard looked frazzled, "Y_ou guys took bets on how long Penny and I would stay engaged?"_

_"It's all over the school and the comic book store had a thing going too before I lost it."_ Stuart mentioned _"Personally I was thinking a year maybe 14 months."_

_"What just a…"_ Leonard was about to yell back at them when he noticed Penny holding on to a silent but terrified Amy. That brought him back to where he started and now was ready.

_"Guys, as I was saying, Last night Sheldon left."_

The group went silent while Amy's face went pale white.

_"We discovered that he went to the train station and found him, he said that he couldn't handle everything that was changing in his life, the school, the comic book store, us, he needed time to think so he just got on the nearest train and left."_

Stares were exchanged all around before Howard turned back. "_Did he say where he was going?"_

_"No, frankly I'm kind of glad."_

Amy's face now looked like pure glass white "_Why the hell, are you glad?"_

_"Amy, he didn't say it was because of you, heck he didn't even organize for the trip just took his laptop, phone, phone charger, and credit cards. But Penny convinced me that he should be on his own for a while just so he can adjust. I'm glad I don't know where he's going so he can make his own mistakes and learn to fix them himself."_

Amy began bawling hysterically while Penny hugged and comforted her. Raj meanwhile mentioned something off topic.

_"So does that mean our comic con trips cancelled?"_

_"Raj, really?"_ Bernadette yelled hard at him. "_The very core of our entire group has left and that's really all you can think about?"_

_"Hey, that's how I cope with things, sure he's condescending Jerk but with him its fun at least…"_ Raj let his emotions also get the better of him and joined in on Penny and Amy's session on Sheldon's spot."

Howard meanwhile kept racking his brain around this change of routine. "_It finally happened, were free of Sheldon. Why does this not feel good and yet why do I want to celebrate."_

_"Its cause you're fearing of what's going to happen between now and when or if Sheldon comes back, we don't know how long this will be."_ Leonard said in earnest.

_"Things fall apart, the center does not hold."_ Stuart said in earnest as well. _"This is just like that, if Sheldon is our center then were doomed."_

That very heavy thought stood over the gang, life without Sheldon would be a very double edged sword free from his overbearing personality, but he was their entire world now what would happen? Leonard went to the cupboard and fridge and grabbed 6 glasses; he quickly whipped up a pitcher of strawberry quik and poured out each of them a glass.

_"Guys, I want to make a vow,"_ He mentioned while handing out a glass to each of them _"Sheldon doesn't want his whole world to change forever, but some of these things will happen with or without him in our lives. I hereby vow that when or if Sheldon Lee Cooper eventually returns to this very apartment and sits in his usual spot, we will all still be together as friends, as his second family, as his electrons at the center of his universal isotope no matter what happens."_

Leonard raised a glass of soy milk he put food coloring in to mimic quik into the air. Penny and Amy followed suit. Howard raised his after getting prodding from Bernadette, and Stuart and Raj joined in.

_"To Sheldon."_ They all yelled and clinked glasses.

* * *

_**A/N: Next Chapter within 3 Hours:**_


	3. May 16th: 3 Hours after Sheldon Left

_**A/N: Now for today's Second Chapter. **_

* * *

_**May 16th 3 Hours after Sheldon left.**_

_"Lee, are you coming?"_

Eli prodded Lee to finally take the leap and exit the train, as it sped off Lee looked back at it and had one simple thought.

_"My new reality is now a go."_

Eli led Lee out of the station and came out into the parking lot of the station, for late at night it did look like a busy night on the mean streets. As she searched the parking lot for what was most likely her mode of transport, he had other concerns.

_"Eli, where are we?"_

_"Just outside of Palo Alto?"_

_"The Stanford town?"_

_"Yes Lee, Stanford may be the point of the town but it's still enjoyable beyond that."_

There was a lull in the action before Eli can be hears screeching wildly. Lee rushed over and joined her looking weirdly off put as he stared at her mode of transport.

_"You have a scooter?"_

Lee stared down at a purple Suzuki GSX R600 notable for one odd quirk, a dual flag print on the dash both containing the flags of Russia and Japan. Other than the side bags which somehow made it look like a safety hazard on the roadway he just seemed in awe about it. Lee's real concern however was what was about to happen next, he really had no plans for where he would stay for the night and it didn't look like those side bags could fit his stuff. Eli grabbed a helmet that was chained on the right side of the bike next to a bike lock and her point of interest now turned to Lee.

_"You staring at the bike for a while or are you coming?"_

_"Well where are we going is there a hotel nearby I could stay at instead?"_

_"I have room just join me for tonight then I can point you on your way."_

Eli reached into the left and pulled out an identical helmet from the right side, Lee gingerly accepted it and set his bag into the side bag from which the helmet was removed from. Allowing Eli to get on the bike first he slyly grabbed the support and climbed on.

_"Now is there anything you can tell me about where you live."_ Lee asked as he put the helmet on. Eli looked back and smiled while pushing a small button inside the helmet.

_"All I got to say is just enjoy the ride."_ Eli said but it came over a speaker inside Lee's own helmet. Remembering what she did, he also found a similar button and pushed it.

_"Okay I want to get off now, I can go find a taxi."_

_"Lee really?"_ Eli threw her arms up in frustration. _"I may be someone you just met on a train but I'm not a stranger."_

Lee just lowered his head in shame as Eli picked it right back up.

_"Remember Tris Lee, she had to take the fateful jump at the beginning of her new journey, you could stand too as well."_

The images of things that made him sour now played in his mind. He was not known for having a dire want to take a risk in life. But he needed to think how to be a better person; he had to do things he wanted to know how to be better at. This was one of them and he was at his point of no return.

_"Well this is just malarkey anyway, I'm in."_

_"хорошо Lee хорошо, shall we get going."_

Eli started the bike as Lee mounted his spot in back. One flip off of the kickstand and she was racing. The streets began to blow by as Eli chimed in about the situation.

_"Lee are you holding up ok."_

_"Other than your disregard of traffic and its laws yes."_

_"The rides going to be a bit long, but this bike has Pandora and I've feed it into the helmets so do you want some background music."_

_"Yes please."_

Without breaking speed or maneuvering Eli pushed buttons and within a minute music could be heard blaring through the helmet.

_"Tron Legacy?"_ Lee could recognize the music of Daft Punk just by placing the scene.

"Seems appropriate, at night I always love listening to this on the ride home."

_"This begs my question, but why were you even in Pasadena?"_

_"I teach Russian and Japanese at Stanford, there was a conference in LA for foreign language instructors from the major non Ivy League schools. This was the only train back running at night that came close to Palo."_

The long streets flashed by as Lee just seemed lost in the music; unknowingly he lowered his hands down to hold on to Eli's hip. Before going any lower the bike jerked forward and came to an abrupt stop. Eli took of her helmet and smiled.

_"Well we're here."_

Lee dismounted off the bike and stared in awe at the place. A cross between his former apartment and an outside high school stood a two story apartment complex bathed in white and cardinal, outside on the wall of the building stood a large mural displaying the Stanford Tree with a weird symbol."

_"Eli what is μ anyway some weird sorority."_

_"No, Lee, I'm the building manager here, about 6 years ago after the recession began I played my stocks right and kept my investments out of the risky commodities, but I noticed that some of the students who could barely afford to even pay for the tuition to get in, had no place to live. No family or short space in school provided living areas. So I used the funds I had lumped in a retirement package I received from my parents after their death in 2005 to buy this apartment complex."_

_"But why the symbol? Most universities go with the Greek alphabet"_

_"The symbol I'll explain soon, but I randomly found 9 female students in dire straits and gave them a place to live, fresh meals, and the commodity of fellowship. We may not be a sorority but we are the sisterhood of Muse."_

_"Muse?"_

_"Like I said Lee, all in due time, now come on in."_

Eli led lee into the buildings common room, without thinking they passed through to the kitchen. And sat down at a very familiar looking countertop.

_"Can I offer you a hot beverage?"_

_"But Eli I'm not upset."_

_"Of course you're not."_

_"Well my mother always taught me to bring someone a hot beverage only when their upset. Do I look upset to you?"_

_"No, you just had a long tiring journey. You could use something to help make you sleep better."_

_"All right."_

Within 3 minutes Eli had a warm glass of milk ready for him. They sat down and at Eli's insistence they did a custom familiar to her.

_"Thank you for the beverage."_

Lee quickly downed his milk while Eli tinkered with apple juice. The two then wondered about looking weird at things which made Lee even question his own plans for the next few days he had to leave at some point.

_"Eli, what are your plans for to…"_ Before he knew it Lee slowly passed out and nearly fell from his chair before Eli caught him. The beauty chuckled beside herself as she drugged the limp lee to the common room couch.

_"The old Ambien in the milk trick, it never fails."_

Eli eased the body down on the couch while grabbing pillows and blankets from the closet. Next she went outside to grab his bag from the bike and sat it by the couch. Before heading off to her room she gave him one look over.

_"Lee, I have a feeling it's going to get very interesting very fast."_

The lights that were on she switched off as she locked the buildings doors, she found her room and closed it.

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 4 will be coming on normal schedule. Follow and Favorite like always.**_


	4. May 20th: 85 Hours After Sheldon Left

_**A/N: Two parts of the Pasadena have comprise this new addition, Don't worry flashback will come into play for Sheldon's have next chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**May 20th: 85 Hours After Sheldon Left**_

_"Stewie, where's my water?"_

_"Coming Deb!"_ Stuart yelled to Howard's mother as he was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the next day. The timing was a bit off as somehow her schedule had gotten mixed up and now he was preparing her meals 3 days ahead of time. That didn't matter to him as he was in love with his new position. Getting more fulfillment then ever from the comic center of Pasadena, Stuart reveled in the company of Deb. 

_"What's better than hearing her yell in the morning, I'll never understand why Howard had a bad childhood."_

After delivering her water he went down and checked the phones for any messages. One immediately popped up and he pressed the button, looking like important he saved it for later. Another minute later however he got a call and sent that straight to voicemail. 

_**"Hi, I'm Alan Simon from admissions at Stanford University, I'm told this is the current address for one Stuart Bloom, current live in nurse for a Debbie Wolowitz? My questions concern that of a friend of his who is applying for a position hear in the admissions department by the name of Sheldon Cooper, If you could call back at…**_

_"Hi this is Stu…"_ The phone was almost dropped as Stuart rushed to answer _"I'm his fist contact, he really doesn't want me telling anyone of his whereabouts?"_ Stuart nodded along and spent the next ten minutes answering questions across the board about Sheldon. 

_"Thanks for your call, Tell him I said hi, and tell him that if he wants me not to say where he his he'll accept my friendly greeting and not give back a sarcastic comment about it."_

Stuart hung up and then went back to check on Howard's mom. She seemed almost in a trance watching TV, not quite sleeping but there enough to still see the screen. His thoughts then turned to the new information he just picked up. 

_"Hmm…I got a secret, maybe this is what I need to secure a good standing with the rest of the group."_

The pondering happened while he took a spot net to Howards mom. Both would seemingly fall asleep within minutes. 

_**93 Hours After Sheldon Left.**_

Amy had just stopped in to see Leonard and Penny after getting done with work when her phone rang. _"Its Sheldon everyone, be quiet."_

Amy walked away and answered. Penny patted the cushion that was once Sheldon's spot in curiosity. 

_"Have anyone else besides Amy gotten in touch with him?"_

_"No, not before today."_ Leonard sighed _"At least I got his situation with the school figured out for now at least."_

Amy walked back over while still talking and sat down on his spot. _"Okay Sheldon, thanks for checking in. Talk to you tomorrow? Okay, bye."_

Leonard and Penny looked on and wondered what that was all about. 

_"He's Okay?"_ The former roommate asked. 

Amy sniffled and sighed _"Actually sounds like he doing pretty well."_

Penny turned to her bestie and rubbed her shoulders in confidence. _"I really think this is going to be for the best."_

Leonard agreed while scooting over to Amy. 

_"Me too. And he was able to take a sabbatical…"_ But Amy's face turned for the pillow and her face turned to pure white hot anger and repeatedly began smacking Leonard. 

_"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM GO?"_ The rage and tears flowed hard out of Amy and Leonard rushed for the couch cushion just to get free. But Amy was too quick and the pummeling was hard. Penny just got out of the way and as much as Leonard wanted to throw Amy off of him he could tell they were both thinking the same thing. 

_"Pummel me all you want, hes not coming back for a while."_

That went on for another hour until Amy worse herself out and passed out on Leonard. Penny slid her off and placed a pillow and blanket on her. 

_"Should we just…"_

Penny nodded as she led him out of the room and locked the door. From the looks of this it looks like it was going to be a long summer. 

* * *

_**A/N: As the Journey Continues...**_


	5. May 26th: 10 Days After Sheldon Left

_**A/N: A bit ahead of schedule as two more half's will be posted this week. Its a flashback chapter tonight and its long but it serves a purpose. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**May 26th: 10 Days After Sheldon Left.**

_"Lee, the beach is this way."_

_"Eli, I'm confused Stanford doesn't have a beach?"_

The time between Eli and Lee had allowed them to become surprisingly linked in a very short amount of time. Now on their way to a makeshift beach Lee had pondered how far they'd come.

_"I swear 10 days must have done something."_

Lee remembered back that following morning waking up on a couch in the weird house. Eli had then come out with breakfast and set it by him.

_"Hiya, got some bagels and boysenberry jam for you. Was orange juice OK or no?"_

Lee stared down the food looking questionably.

_"It's Saturday, and I have cereal."_

_"Well as far as I say, you can be grateful you're getting breakfast at all, now eat up we got a big day ahead of us."_

_"What do you mean we? You said I could stay here for one night and that's it."_

_"Well you said you needed a change in your life and I'm offering that to you give me 48 hours here in Palo to see the city and the campus. If you don't like what I have to offer I'll take you back to the train station and send you on your way."_

Lee let his brain work around the parameters. Reminding him of the scene in X Men 1 of the same thing he gave the same answer that Wolverine gave.

_"Where do we start?"_

Eli smiled _"I'm glad you asked. Shower's upstairs to the right, 20 minutes meet me outside."_

The girl ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. Lee quickly ate the bagel and orange juice that were set out. The shower was easy enough to find and configure to hi settings. The showerhead was even set on a meditating pulse allowing him to calm down. 15 minutes was all he needed to get himself cleaned up, the door was suddenly garnered with a sweat suit and running shoes along with toiletries and a note, Lee wrapped himself in a towel and grabbed the note mentally reading to himself.

_**"Your bag didn't have much so after you passed out I ran to Costco and grabbed you some things. Take them with my kindness. Eli"**_

Lee did a once over on the note and then calculated the cost out.

_"I can give her the money after the 48 hours."_

Within 4 more minutes Lee changed into the outfit provided and went for the door. Eli was stretching in earnest. She turned and did torso twists while getting a good look.

_"Do the clothes fit OK?"_

_"Yes, but how did you know my size."_

_"Your bag had the jacket size tag sticking out of the zipper, the rest I guessed."_

Lee looked down the street while copying the same stretches Eli was doing. _"How far are we running?"_

_"A good 8-14 miles well see it all. Here you'll need this."_

Eli tossed Lee an earbud while showing him basic stretches in time. Lee seemed almost like he was dreading that fact.

_"Eli, I can tell you that I may poop out after a mile, the furthest I've knowingly ran was…."_

_"Don't worry Lee there are no chickens here. Now wait for the music to kick in and that's when we start."_

The words hit him like a ton of bricks "How much did I tell her during that train ride." The static on the earbud chimed in and on came a familiar song he knew.

_"Ok Go."_

Eli yelled and off she went with the speed of a cheetah it was an initial struggle for Lee just to keep up but slowly he caught up and matched her speed. For Lee who never managed to get out and appreciate things he began to see the pure beauty all around him, bustling city streets, parks, ponds with very clean water, 4 high school tracks and even the outside of the Stanford campus. They had water breaks every 2 miles but by the time they got back Lee was really about to pass out, so much so that Eli ended up having to check him into a clinic for dehydration. After his short stint came the nightlife of the town where they ended up watching Godzilla and reveling in the nightlife.

The following morning before he had to leave Lee was all ready to enjoy more of the city and he even managed to get up early. Eli then came downstairs to a surprising smell.

_"Lee, what's going on?"_

_"Oh, Good Morning Eli, I took the liberty of preparing one of my favorite dishes on Sundays."_

_"Butterscotch Scones?"_ The tone on Eli made it seem like she sounded annoyed.

"Why yes, it's my mother's favorite recipe."

Eli looking completely different in demeanor from the previous 36 hours came and sat at the table motioning Lee to sit down. Lee did and he looked really uneasy doing so.

_"Eli did I do something..."_

_"You can cut the crap…"_

_"Cut what…"_

_"You've been lying to me from the second you got off the train and followed me."_

_"Lying wha…"_

_"Lee, or as your personal information on your computer says, **Sheldon Lee Cooper** born in Galveston Texas between April and May of 1980 IQ of 187. The son of Mary and the late George Cooper also of Galveston, you have a twin sister **Missy**, and a younger brother **George Jr.**"_

_"Eli I really don…"_

_"A child prodigy from day one graduated high school at 10, received first PhD at the age of 16, in addition to being an ScD, MA, MS, and BS. You tried to build an illegal nuclear reactor at the age of 14 but thankfully was thwarted. Employed as a senior theoretical particle physicist at Cal Tech, specializing in string theory. Currently resides at 2311 North Los Robles Avenue in Pasadena California. Primary Roommate of an apartment shared by **Dr. Leonard Hofstadter** fellow CalTech employee, who just got engaged to your neighbor from Omaha Nebraska, **Penny**…"_

Eli smirked at the thought of remembering her last name; she shrugged it off and continued on her tirade.

_"… former aspiring actress and cheesecake factory waitress. Your current circle of friends also includes **Dr. Raj Koothrapoli,** **Dr. Bernadette Wolowitz,** her husband engineering Major and NASA Payload specialist **Howard** and **Stuart Bloom** current live in nurse of Howards Mother. Last but not least your girlfriend, neurobiologist, **Amy Farrah Fowler."**_

Lee stood stunned at the very dish she just served him. He was about to speak when Eli threw him an envelope.

_"What's this?"_

_"Train Tickets, from the station we left from the other night to Denver. I'm sure you can find your way from there. I have your bags already prepacked and a cab is on its way here to take you to the station. Just go before I call the police."_

_"Eli I…"_

_"Goodbye, Sheldon…"_ Eli grabbed the scone and rushed upstairs slamming the door. Sheldon wanted to tell her everything, but the very real factor that he lied himself made him not want to father inter like he already had.

"I better go then."

Sheldon grabbed his bags and walked outside of the door within 3 minutes the cab pulled up onto the curb. He eased himself in and caught a last glimpse of Eli, she shrugged and he knew that it was over.

_"Do I owe you anything?"_ Sheldon asked the driver."

_"No, just a tip the girl prepaid, let's get going."_

The cab went off and so did Sheldon again alone and lost.

About 8 hours later after Eli was sitting in the kitchen reviewing application packages. It dawned on her what she needed.

_"A little mood music seems good."_

Eli switched on a speaker and out played a very familiar song.

_"Oh Demi, your version is just as good as Idina's."_

It was at that point that it started to rain as the chorus of Let it go kicked on. Three knocks then followed on the door.

_"Who knocks cant they use the doorbell?"_

Then 3 more knocks.

_"I'm coming…."_

Eli walked over as one more knock came. The rain began to pour and she slowly opened the door.

**_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small."_**

The last person she expected to see came back in.

**_"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all."_**

_"Hi."_

**_"Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe."_**

_"Sheldon why are you here?"_

**_"I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve."_**

_"I got to Denver and was set to board the train to Oklahoma City. But then Let it go came on the speakers just as I was set to board again. I wanted to see you again so I came back"_

**_"Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore."_**

_"I realized that maybe I do need to change. The reason I was on that train from Pasadena was that everything in my life was falling apart, my girlfriend wanted me to move in, my roommate was kicking me out so he could live with his fiancé, my career became a minefield, and my favorite comic book store burnt down."_

**_"Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door."_**

Eli just looked confused, _"Then why did you get off with me when you did."_

_"You may be the person that can help me do that."_

**_"And here I stand, and here I'll stay."_**

_"Newton says an object in motion must stay in motion, I just never figured time to be an object, and that's why i don't like change. I have a girlfriend, I have 5 treasured friends, and one great acquaintance, but I never had a role model for life."_

**_"Let it go, let it go the cold never bothered me anyway"_**

_"Like Tris said, I'm riding this train to the end of the line, and then i'll jump. Where I'll go after that? That I do not know. I am empty inside, but I am, however, not alone."_

**_"Standing frozen in the life I've chosen."_**

_"Sheldon you told me you didn't like Divergent."_

**_"You won't find me the past is all behind me."_**

_"I now do, and like I said, my name is now Lee, Lee Carson."_

**_"Buried in the snow."_**

The two of them hugged as the rain continued to pour and Let it Go faded. Eli helped Lee settle in to the buildings extra adjacent room in addition to the others. A few days later Eli set Lee up with a job interview for the admissions department. By toning himself down already and a switch of references on his resume Lee knew he nailed the interview. The call confirming that 4 days later let him know that he made the right decision.

_"Lee well be late, move it."_

Eli led lee up a set of stairs and told him to close his eyes. Within a minute he could feel something different.

_"OK Open them."_

Eli had turned the roof of a dorm into a makeshift beach complete with biodegradable sand and a portable 4 foot pool. Lee was all smiles.

_"Ok I'm impressed Eli much this is better than I thought."_

_"Yeah, a few girls I knew helped me set it up when you got that tour of admissions and your new office yesterday. At least this can be taken down by the end of the week."_

_"Is there a changing area?"_

Eli pointed to a tent right by the picnic table and handed him a bag. It may have been the best ten days he had so far. But for Lee the fun would only get better from there.

* * *

_**A/N: Next Chapter will be up soon which contains a mention of another piece of FF about Sheldon and the gang.**_


	6. May 30th: 2 Weeks After Sheldon Left

_**A/N: To close out June we get to close out May with the newest chapter of DaAI. The dialogue in the first half is my direct response to the very popular recent story The Return of The Physicist. The rest is just timely. Enjoy**_

* * *

May 30th 2 Weeks After Sheldon Left.

It was the same situation Penny had witnessed now for nearly a week. She could tell when Leonard was having a nightmare. It was nearly 3:37 in the morning when Penny had just gotten out of her bathroom.

_"Leonard wake up, Wake up."_

The blonde shook the dark haired body of her fiancé hard and vigorously until she inadvertently induced an asthma attack on him.

_"Oh crap."_ The hand reached on the nightstand for an inhaler while the guy fought for breath.

_"Leonard I got it here."_ The handoff was almost instant as he quickly calmed himself down. Still a little bit shaken and out of breath he reached for his glasses on the other side of the bed.

_"Penny, what was that for."_

_"Come on it's been a week, I've been able to tell when you had a nightmare about him."_

_"That doesn't make it right to choke me."_

_"Would you have rather had it at a worst case scenario where I wasn't here."_

That made him shut up. At that point Penny grabbed a bottle of water from the bathroom and twisted the cap off.

_"So what happened this time."_ She said while handing him the bottle.

_"This was a bit more complex than my others."_ He said while downing the water. "_Missy divorced her husband and Sheldon invited her and his nephew to live with him kicking me out and sending me over here. Amy misread the initial request for me to move out of the apartment and sold hers. Sheldon then dumps Amy which drives her completely insane to borderline Batman in American Psycho. Missy then manipulated Sheldon to turn on all of us, resulting in us never seeing Raj, Howard, Bernadette, or Stuart again. The worst thing of all was…"_

_"Leonard its me, you know you can tell me."_

_"Sheldon gave you a job and the whole fact that I was trying to fix the stuff that Missy wrecked caused you to think I was beating you."_

Penny looked a little bit shocked at that notion. "_How would Sheldon ever give me a job?"_

_"Penny, this literally could possibly happen. I want to know that if Sheldon returns with Missy in tow, well leave before any of this happens right?"_

Penny grabbed the shoulders of her love and just patted them. "_You have nothing to worry about Leonard. Besides Missy called me the other day asking where Sheldon was because they were just getting back from South Korea and they hadn't heard from him. I asked Missy about her son and husband and they were just as close as ever."_

That made Leonard feel more at ease as Penny eased back into the bed, taking the lead as he done so many times before she gently rubbed his head as he slipped back off to passing out.

* * *

_**May 31st: 15 Days After Sheldon Left.**_

The gang for the first time since the announcement of Sheldon's departure had gotten together for a movie night at the AMC Regal Lowes. Everyone including Raj's girlfriend Emily wanted to meet up to see a movie together and now they honestly couldn't decide what to see.

_"Okay we can all agree Maleficent doesn't add up right."_ Howard quipped.

_"Howie what do you mean?"_ Bernadette pondered.

_"Angelina Jolie in a live action sleeping beauty, I know she's really freaking hot but it just doesn't add up."_

Raj's girlfriend was busy whispering something into his ear. _"I don't know, I mean it does look promising."_

The guys all huddled while the girls followed suit. All by her lonesome however was Amy feeling just as out of the action as she was when the gang first entered her lives back 4 years earlier. Penny looked back and noticed Amy lurking in the background.

_"Hey Amy come on, Maleficent's playing in a bit."_

_"Penny, I think I'll just skip it, Amazing Spider Man 2 looks interesting."_

_"Amy, no you need to not think about him, he's coming back. You can't let his presence control your social life."_

Raj suddenly snapped his fingers together with an idea.

_"Guys lets just split the action, some of us want to see Maleficent and some of us don't. Lets just have the guys go see A Million Ways."_

Emily turned to give Raj the sad look. "_Come on, no movie without you will be enjoyable."_

_"No, I shouldn't be the cause of a fight, Raj can go with the girls and I'll join the guys."_ Amy suggested _"I could use a reason to laugh."_

The others slowly murmured in agreement and they split up accordingly.

While the girls and Raj went off to Maleficent the guys and Amy had a 15 minute wait before their movie started. Lucky for them a bench opened up and they all sat down. Stuart unusually was the one who decided to break the ice.

"_Amy, Leonard, has it been a rough couple of weeks for you guys?"_

Amy and Leonard looked at him confused and concerned.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well you know since Sheldon walked out on both of you."_

_"Hey he didn't walk out on…"_ Both of them said before they realized they were talking simultaneously and stopped.

_"Stuart, that's a little bit much right now."_ Howard pointed out. _"It's only been 2 weeks just lets not bring it up every time were out with them ok."_

_"You're right, have either of you guys heard from him?"_

_"Actually, I got the strangest call from Sheldon's brother George Jr."_ Leonard now brought up with a slight grimace on his face.

The others shut up and turned.

_"Yeah, I don't know how he got my number or if he got it from his mom but he said that Sheldon wanted to have him come up and visit where he was now staying. He also needed him for a reference on a resume."_

Stuarts face buckled at that fact while Amy's face went white with anticipation. "_Facts, details, plot, condense, tell it."_

_"Amy I'm sorry that's all I know. George said he'd be on his way to LA right before the world cup started before he went to see Sheldon. If we wait I bet we could get him to drag us all along."_

Amy's face relaxed with a bit of solitude. Howard then got a gander at the clock.

_"Guys I think the movie's starting, shall we."_

All 4 got up and went over to concessions before settling in for the movie.


	7. June 14th: 29 Days After Sheldon Left

_**A/N: Two chapters based around the World Cup will be next. Now here you can notice the start of intermingling between locations and storylines. That plays big later. **_

* * *

_**June 14th: 29 Days After Sheldon Left**_

_"Eli, it's just the soccer, besides what's the point of watching?"_

_"Lee, you agreed to open yourself to new horizons; I know you know all about American Football, now you get to find out the buzz on regular football as well."_

_"That's another thing just cause you're a Russian Japanese American gives you right not to call this soccer?"_

_"Yes it does, now hurry up, a group of people I want you to meet are waiting for us."_

Eli and Lee both had the day off from the school and decided to meet a few of Elis friends at The Oasis a gathering place of the staff of the school who watch the away games. Today had Japan and Ivory Coast as the 2nd game of the day.

_"Also who goes to a bar at 2:00 in the afternoon."_

_"I'll give you an answer…"_ Eli said as they slowly walked in. _"The girls are at the table."_

The closet table to the TV blazed brightly in the glow of a Brazilian soccer pitch. Three women were at the table each displaying a youthful reverence about them.

_"Eli!"_

The red head of the 3 spotted them and waved them in. A quick word with the attendant at the door and they both passed by. The brunette then pulled out two chairs and let Lee and Eli take their seats. The curly black haired girl on the far right was the biggest attendant of Lee's sheer unbridled focus. Eli decided to break the ice and focused Lee on why they were here.

_"Mr. Carson, these three are my very close friends, from the left meet Natasha Daniels, Corrie Vancamp, and Yuri Manabe."_

The three respectfully greeted Lee and smiled. "_Nice to meet you Lee."_

The girls gave of a resonance that Lee couldn't help but admire. The equivalent of almost pure beauty coming off of those three was a bit much to admire but he took it in stride as he sat down.

_"Corrie, you actually remind me of my mother."_

Corrie looked a bit flustered at that train of thought. _"Lee I surly don't."_

_"Oh but no you quite do its rare to see a near perfect doppelganger of my mother 35 years younger."_

The face on the brunette turned from blushing red to anger and that led Eli to turn her away.

_"What did I say?"_

_"Don't mind Coco here, Lee"_ Natasha chimed in _"She does get a bit flustered when someone calls her a doppelganger."_

_"Take this in stride,"_ Eli shot back.

The others soon quieted down just as the opening kick happened.

_"And Japan has the tip."_ The 4 girls yelled as quietly as they could. Lee tried harder than he ever had knowingly could to stay awake for the whole thing. It was almost the 16 minute mark when Eli suddenly shook him.

"What's going on did something finally happen?"

_"Yuto, Lee, Yuto bounced it to Nagato and it went in off the crossbar, the scores 1-0 Japan!"_

That made Lee get into the game a little bit. With Yuri's tutoring of the soccer terms Lee quickly got himself in tune with the game. Just as the halftime break began Lee got a phone call, he quickly looked down and he could see the right corner of the picture id but immediately he knew who it was.

_"Eli excuse me I have to go take this."_

_"Well hurry up 2nd half is about to start."_

Lee rushed out onto a street corner and away from the window so Eli couldn't see him. Although she knew everything about him, there was a few things he still kept private. One of them he opened facetime and greeted.

_"Amy, greetings."_

_"Hi Sheldon."_

_"Hey to you too, sorry I've been too busy to conact you lately I've been adjusting to my new surroundings."_

_"You settled somewhere?"_

_"Yeah, for the time being my new roommates friends and I were actually watching the world cup in a sports bar."_

_"Sheldon you told me the only sport you like is football and you said you only tolerated that above your love for homework."_

Lee sighed on earnest. _"I don't know but this time away has changed my perceptions a little bit."_

_"A little?"_ the girl on the phone screen inquired.

Back inside Eli looked on as Lee continued talking on the phone. Natasha came up behind her.

_"El, is he bothering you."_

_"No why?"_

Corrie than hugged her while Natasha continued

_"You know that if he doesn't feel that way about you, you should just ask right?"_

Eli sighed at that very thought. _"Nat, I'm just his roommate, I know he has a girlfriend."_

The others were flabbergasted in shock Yuri looked like she was about to puke. _"El, why, you know that once you get through the admissions process you'll have to kick him out on move in week."_

Eli sighed at that very thought, once the students she accepted into the house moved in she would have to probably eject him.

_"Yuri, somehow that process is getting pushed back, besides I got him a job in admissions, next Wednesday he and I are spending the day narrowing down the applicants."_

The others just sighed as Lee returned inside.

_"Hey what's going on is the second half starting yet?"_

The others didn't say anything as they took their seats. That eerie feeling felt like a bit much for them as Japan would give up 2 goals within 5 minutes of the second half starting and lose 2-1.

As they went their spate ways and Eli and Lee walked for the bike, her mind turned to one single thought.

_"What does he mean to me beyond this summer?"_

* * *

_**A/N: As Raj once said "The plot like my gravy Thickens..."**_


	8. June 15th: 30 Days After Sheldon Left

_**June 15th: 30 Days After Sheldon Left.**_

* * *

Amy had woken up from a nightmare that nearly wrecked her perspective on the whole Sheldon departure scenario.

_"Did I really do that to him?"_

That lone thought freaked her out as she quickly grabbed pillows sheets and shoes.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Howard was cradling Bernadette in bed both in mid dream when they heard a bump. Bernie somehow broke free of Howard's small but nearly head butted the end table as she came to her feet.

_"Howie wake up wake up,"_

Howard turned over and looked at his feet.

_"Anna…Go back to sleep."_

Bernadette nearly had a spasm until he said the next thing.

_"Go play by yourself."_

The relief washed over Bernadette's face as she headed for the kitchen.

_"Okay how many times does he have to scare me with the whole opening scene of **Frozen** shtick."_

Then came the last thing she expected to hear at 1:58 in the morning.

_"Bernadette and Howard….Bernadette and Howard…Bernadette and Howard…"_

The look on her face went pure white with shock.

_"Sheldon…."_

She slowly grabbed a bat and reached for the doorknob. The tension was palpable as she nearly gave her small hand a bruise as she turned the knob slowly coiling open the door revealing a mass of pillows and blankets.

_"Sheldon…"_

The figure slowly dropped the blankets revealing just who it was.

_"I sound like Sheldon?"_

_"Amy what are you doing here?"_

_"Sorry, I was going to Penny and Leonard's when I realized I would have to go by his room, and Raj was out of town so I came here."_

As the two women helped pick up the mass of pillows and blankets Amy looked on at Bernadette with tears in her eyes.

_"Hey you don't have to, I can…"_

_"No problem, I think I already know what you were going to ask me and since Howard is dreaming that he's the snowman in **Frozen** you can stay here for the night."_

_"Thank you."_

Amy was led into the living room and quickly made up the couch while she gave a winking nod to Bernadette

_"Hopefully this doesn't screw up my routine."_

Amy quickly set up shop and set her glasses on the end table within 7 minutes she was out cold.

Seven hours later Howard had gotten up and was barley in straits when he almost sat on the end table. It was when he switched direction toward the couch that he got the biggest shock of his life.

_"Hello morning news….What the….AMY!"_

_"Howard, why are you naked!"_ The girl on the couch got up and started screaming hard. Howard quickly ran for the bedroom and put on clothes. Two minutes later he came back out and Amy was in shellshock in the corner.

_"Amy, why are you here?"_

_"Bernie told me I could stay the night, why are you naked."_

Howard looked back at her slightly in shell shock himself and turned back. _"Since Bernie usually leaves for work 2 hours before me I like to watch the medical segment of Good Morning America whenever they do the special reports on cancer treatments."_

Amy heavily breathed in terror and panic, she looked at him and sighed. "Okay, I'm going to pretend that it's the truth and leave you to it, meanwhile I got to go home and change."

The girl quickly got out of there with all the pillows and sheets needed. Meanwhile Howard turned and removed his garments and folded them neatly on the couch. He then switched back to what he was doing.

_"Okay Strahan, let's see if your medical tips can give me a leg up on the guys in prostate health._

* * *

_**June 16th: One Month After Sheldon left.**_

As Amy encountered Howard the news was kept secret between them, but since Howard knew she wanted to hear anything about Sheldon, he volunteered to work on the day that everyone else had taken off to meet George Jr.

It was in the apartment where the group had gathered to watch at least the first US game of the world cup that Penny expressed doubts about this whole charade.

_"Leonard, how do we even know this ruse will work, were not soccer fans he'll see were just using the game just to see if he knows where Sheldon is."_

_"Well duh, why do you think we set this up."_ He mentioned while setting out snacks. _"From what I remember Missy telling me George, is huge into soccer and absolutely goes bonkers around the world cup."_

_"Well how much of an act do we have to put on?"_ Amy chipped _"Enough to get him to tell us where Sheldon is?"_

Bernadette and Raj both grabbed Amy by the shoulders and drug her out of the way. Leonard then got a text on his phone.

_"Just got word from George he's in the lobby on the way up."_

The others ran over what they had to do one last time while Leonard walked down to meet him on the stairs it was another 5 minutes before they heard the low rum of a horn. The door was slowly opened as they came back in.

_"USA, USA, USA. Lets get this party started!"_

_"Take it easy the game hasn't started yet!"_ Leonard brought to mind. "_Besides Ghana has beaten the US the last two times."_

_"Sheldon was right about you Hofstadter."_ George mentioned _"You are a buzzkill."_

That little gist aside allowed the group to settle in to the couch.

_"So George, Sheldon tells me you look just like a younger version of Uncle Stumpy."_ Penny mentioned. _"Was this before or after he lost the arm?"_

George sighed heavily. "_You must be Penny."_

_"Yes, I'm Leonard's fiancé, so soccer, is that where they blow those big horns."_

_"Not this time they banned them for Brazil."_

The others sighed in relief.

_"But that didn't stop me, hello vuvuzela."_ George reached behind his back and grabbed the massive 2 foot party horn and began to blow it repeatedly. The others were soon irritated but they still sat down and watched the start of the game. The US and Ghana ended up staying at 1-1 tie for the majority of the game and that nearly made all of them but George and surprisingly Raj fall asleep. The silence was finally broken with only 11 minutes left. George was all nervous as the free kick went up.

_"One shot one shot…Kick is in and…YES! Header by Brooks!"_

Another horn riff woke everyone up to the sound of George and Howard cheering like madmen. Amy went over to her boyfriends brother to shake him out of the madness.

_"George, what is going on…."_

_"History that's what…Brooks just headed a corner kick."_

The others were left speechless as George continued on his bender when the replay came on.

_"Wow…"_ that was the solo word the entire group got out. Clearly impressed they stayed tuned for the remaining time to see if the US would hold the lead. Sure enough at 93:09

_"Yeah ref blow that whistle…"_Bernadette screamed in joyous reverence. The others soon joined in the sheer celebration. It was nearly an hour after the game that the topic of the day finally got in hand.

_"You guys want me to find Sheldon?"_

Leonard, Penny and Amy all nodded in agreement.

_"Sheldon did invite me up to his new place on the 4th of July. I can allow you to come with if I can stay here for a few weeks."_

Bernadette and Raj grabbed soda out of the fridge while still trying to keep in the thick of things.

_"Oh yes, thank you George Cooper!"_ Amy hugged him hard.

_"Amy, Amy…."_ Penny whispered _"Let him go, he has to breathe."_

Amy let go of him while Leonard helped him to his feet.

_"Follow me I'll show you where his room is."_

Leonard led George off while Penny and the others talked.

_"So, who's going with…."_

The others quickly murmured in agreement with each other about the choice. When Bernadette, Amy and Raj finally left later that night Penny confided in Leonard a truth she was harboring.

_"I'm not sure even George can do it, I mean it's been a month already, I'm begging to think wherever he is may be for good."_

That was the last thing on Leonard's mind as they both fell asleep wanting overall the next 2 weeks to be really crucial.


	9. June 26th: 41 Days After Sheldon Left

_**A/N: Well once again we round up one month by taking on the previous month. This is a three parter here so enjoy.**_

* * *

_**June 26th: 41 Days After Sheldon Left.**_

_"Who names someone Stumpy."_ Eli asked Lee confused.

_"Uncle Edward got caught in the wood chipper back when my mom was younger and unfortunately that name just happened to stick."_

Eli laughed and that reminded Lee to bring something up.

_"Oh that reminds me, my brother George wanted to come up and meet you."_

_"He did?"_

_"Yeah, I told him we weren't doing anything for the 4th of July weekend so made arrangements to come up here."_

_"Lee, you said the 4th?"_

_"Yes why?"_

_"I have to go to Shinjuku for 5 days that week."_

_"Oh really…"_ The face one Lee was a mix of sheer surprise and sadness.

_"My grandmother of my dad's side is in the hospital and my dad wanted me to stop and visit her."_

_"All the way in Japan?"_

_"Yes, I'd ask if you wanted to come but Sasha said she would go with me before I even thought of you."_

_"Ok then, George wanted to meet you but I can tell him otherwise."_

The face on Lee was now of acceptance but Eli clearly did not want to dwell on what she just dropped on him.

_"Lee, really we have to stay focused right now."_

_"All right lets buckle down and work. Now who is the next applicant?"_

It was the day Eli had set aside for narrowing down the applicants for the house from 60 to 20 halfway through the job and Lee was starting to lose his focus. He grabbed the folder from the to-do pile and gave it a glance.

_"Ok, here's one I like Emily Musolf, from Redding. CA 3.9 GPA active member of softball and girls basketball team, and lost her family in an accident at Sea World in Orlando."_

Eli grabbed the folder away and gave it a review. Smiles formed and she put it into the accept pile. _"Ok 12 down 8 to go. How many are left for review?"_

_"Only 23 more El, I'm surprised at how difficult the process is."_

_"Lee, getting accepted here is a lot more challenging than even getting accepted into the school at all, I know you've had to conduct your own share of phone calls when your scheduling admissions interviews."_

_"Don't remind me, tomorrow I got this punk rocker coming in who I have to give a second interview for. Just dumbfounds me how he can manage a 2.49 GPA and yet get 1986 on the SAT's."_

_"That's Stanford for you."_

Eli next grabbed a folder from the pile and looked it over. A few quick glances and it went straight into the reject pile along with the next 3.

Lee himself grabbed the next one just to see why Eli rejected the other 4. Quickly he realized why.

_"Allison Lane, the oldest in a family of quints from Carson City Nevada nearly 2100 on SAT's. What was wrong with the other 4 Eli?"_

_"Her sisters all had the same results sometimes you have to weed out the herd."_

_"Well that's not fair; we have 8 more slots available somehow all 5 could have gotten through."_

_"Lee, I've had to make the hard choices for the past four years, there's a reason only the few get into this house."_

_"Right cause its only for the gifted who can barley afford tuition."_ He scoffed audibly but Eli took it hard and ran off.

_"Oh man what did I do now?"_

Lee looked over the remaining applicants and used her method of sorting them out. After finishing the remaining pile he checked the time.

_"9:45, she's been up there for a while. I better go check on her."_

Lee walked up the stairs and came to her door. He kocked three times like he usually started to do.

"Eli…"

As he was about to start the second round of knocks something clicked in him and made him step back a minute and break his traditionl habbit.

_"Eli, are you ok? Look I'm sorry if I brought up the whole history thing, I know I upset you so I'm making some herbal tea if you want some."_

The door suddenly clicked opened and Lee got a clear view of her room. It was strewn wall to celing in a mix of girl stuff, Stanford stuff, and very surprisingly anime stuff. As Lee took this all in he didn't notice the door close and Eli now stood behind him.

_"Lee?"_

_"El?"_

_"You want to know the meaning of this house?"_

_"Yes, I really do."_

_"Then sit down while I tell you everything."_

Lee took a seat at the foot of the bed while Eli explained everything about her love of anime, and nerd stuff.

_"The reason this is called the sisterhood of **Muse** is after the anime **Love Live School Idol Project**, Nine girls formed together creating something amazing that can change the world. After seeing that my destiny had been changed originally this just held a few at risk students who needed a place to live. Now I only accept women into this house and can help them mold themselves into brighter better people."_

_"I had no idea."_ The guy barley got out.

_"Well now you do."_

It took a minute for the shock on Lee's face to form a smile. _"Ok, I'm in…"_

Eli stood at Lee in pure shock… _"What do you mean in?"_

_"You accepted me into this house to mold me into a better person, and originally I was planning on staying for the whole summer and returning before Labor Day. Now I know I belong here helping you out."_

_"Lee I…"_

_"Don't say anything… Just at least help me out with one thing."_

_"Okay if you can return the favor."_

_"Favor?"_

* * *

_**June 29th: 44 days After Sheldon Left.**_

The video equipment was set up in earnest with two items set dead center and a white board decked out with familiar insignia.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes El, now hit record."_

_"Ok."_ She hit the button and he took his seat in the room.

_"Hello, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and welcome to a special summer travel edition of **SHELDON COOPER PRESNTS: FUN WITH FLAGS**. Now you may be asking where exactly I'm taping this, well I'll just let my friend explain."_

Out in frame walked a big green tree holding a cardinal flag.

_"Yes, meet the Stanford Tree mascot of Stanford University…."_

In a lab in CalTech Amy was looking on her computer screen with sheer anger.

_"Huh, He's been in Stanford the whole time…."_

_"Hell have no fury like a woman scorned…."_

* * *

_**June 30th: 45 Days After Sheldon Left**_

_"El, really you do a podcast on The Legend of Korra…"_

_"Lee I did the flag show for you now its time to return the favor."_

Lee stood nervously ad Eli turned on the camera. She returned to the center of the room and hit the button for the lights and the camera.

_"Flamey-o, and salutations Korra Nation. Welcome to the season premiere of T**he Kyoshi Warriors Stanford Chapter**. A video podcast dedicated to the show and world of **Avatar** and **The Legend of Korra**._

Eli and Lee were dressed in the garbs of the Kyoshi warriors from The Last Airbender show.

_"As most of you already know I'm your commander Eli Nozomi and my guest tonight is my newest member of my fellow Warrior circle, Mr. Lee Carson."_

_"Hello."_

If this was payback, Lee was certainly getting his fair share of it.


End file.
